


The Grillbae Sandwhich

by DesChaos



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/pseuds/DesChaos
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS - Reader has been seeing Underfell Grillby for a while and for their dirty thirty he has agreed that sharing is caring. Not willing to trust anyone else in the Underground with his little human fuck toy he takes you on this adventure across dimensions to share you with his other self.Note: This is REALLY rough. I am still in the process of writing it and editing. For the love of god this is getting so much longer than I intended.More added 2/13...





	The Grillbae Sandwhich

**Author's Note:**

> I blame LadyMalice for this...

Pressing forward, Grillby could do nothing but either allow the two of you to fall onto the couch or press back. Flames licked across the flesh of your arms as he grasped you firmly, trying his best to compose himself as he was obviously getting hot under the collar. Without being able to move another step you leaned into him and allowed the subtle brush of lips on flames to occur, just under his jaw.

“Uh…um…” the fire crackled and sputtered, almost threatening to overheat as the bartender tried to compose himself. This was rather amusing, obviously the Grillby you were used to was a Casanova and he knew it. That damn monster flaunted his body to anyone who dared to whisper about taking his shirt off.

“Come on now. No need to worry. I won’t bite hard unless you ask.” The voice dripped of need as you pressed your body against him a little more firmly, allowing your hand to slowly reach between the two of you and graze across the lower buttons. With some gentle pressure against the fabric you could feel the stiffness of muscle as he tried to recoil from you, the dip of flesh from being well toned between each ab.

“That… uh…” Already the room was getting warmer and the bartender’s dark orbs studied your face as he tried to come up with some reason to not do this. “Sh…shouldn’t you umm… we… wait until-“

The interruption was quick, pressing lips firmly across the crack of his mouth and invading quickly with your tongue. Wrapping one arm around his shoulders to hold him firmly to you as his will to continue the vain argument disappeared. It wasn’t long before fingers curled in the bubble gum pink locks and tugged them back while forcing your head closer.

With the fact he was no longer fighting to get away, you slowly parted bodies and allowed some distance while making quick work of all those damn buttons. The vest, the shirt, the pants… you never understood why there had to be so many articles of clothing with buttons on them. By the time your fingers had graced across his bare abs, he was already pushing back. Not parting lips but step by step forcing you to walk closer to the large wooden desk that was in the middle of the room.

There was no warning as his lips slowly parted from yours, allowing your tongue to peek between the plump lips and leave a slight trail of saliva from his own tongue to yours. It broke only when you closed your mouth and savored the smoky flavor that remained in your mouth.

Haziness was over your eyes as you looked at the bartender, his shirt and vest open and allowing you to see a very pristine body. Someone that didn’t see the cruelty of your own world and having the scars that some of the monsters had. His eyes weren’t wandering though, he was watching as your chest rose and fell with each quickened breath. The belt that had been the only thing covering your nipples feeling restrictive as your back tried to curve to entice him even more.

Unlike the lavender flame that would have bent you over and taken you still fully clothed, Grillby was methodical. Fingers loosening his tie and he tore his eyes away before walking around the desk. Removing each article of clothing slowly and folding them… FOLDING them. As if time were not ticking away and the heat radiating from your sex wasn’t demanding that you crawl over the desk and force him into the large leather chair he was neatly putting every article on.

Every inch of him was sculpted. Muscles toned and the soft orange hue he gave off in the deeper areas of his muscles captivated the eye. It wasn’t long before the pain from biting your bottom lip made you draw your eyes back to his. There was a half smirk on his face as he stood there with thumbs hooked in the brim of his pants, as if waiting for you to notice before he would remove them.

A subtle shift of your body caught his eyes as you had to press your thighs a little closer together, the delicate friction from rubbing them slowly together grinding against your sex. “Please…” your voice was a whimper, wanting to beg him to hurry up. To grab his pants and drop them to his feet as you dropped to your knees would be so ideal right now but from how he lazily slipped them down you knew this wouldn’t be a typical fast and over with kind of fuck.

Only once he was completely naked and all articles of clothing were neatly folded and placed on the chair did he open a drawer and pull something out. It took a moment to recognize the soft ball with holes pierced around the entire outside, the leather coming from two rings that would buckle tightly behind one’s head… a ball gag.

“Don’t need the other me or the patrons upstairs disturbing us.” Was all he had to say before walking behind you and slipping the ball into your mouth. Even if you wanted to protest you wouldn’t get a moment to… but you doubted the ball gag would really silent the amount of noise you normally made.

Already your mouth protested against the obtrusion, trying to breathe through your nose but feeling the air pass through the holes in the ball as your tongue pressed against it. It was held in place, but wasn’t uncomfortable.

Soft caresses drifted down the sides of your neck and across the shoulders; instead of trailing across the front like most men would have he ran his index fingers across your shoulder blades and worked their way down. As his hands moved to caress the sides of your body, gripping the sides of the corset and touching each of the golden yellow studs on the sides with his thumb as he reached them. Once his hands were settled at your hips, he pulled you back into his body, pressing his erect cock against your ass and leaned forward. Lips pressing to your shoulders in chaste kisses as you whimpered and pushed back harder, wanting desperately for him to just fuck you.

“Greedy…” He whispered as his right hand slipped across the front and dipped between your legs. Your thighs separating quicker than oil and water as you wanted nothing more than for him to touch you. A single digit grazed across the damp fabric, you could feel the heat as it moved across almost drying the fabric as it moved. Needless to say your body enjoyed the challenge the flame presented and competed against him with each slow pass.

Leaning forward, you gripped the edge of the desk and let out another whimper as he continued the slow teasing. Tears coming to your eyes as you desperately pressed back against the stiff shaft and whimpered against the gag in your mouth. Already you were hot and bothered, surely he could feel and hear and see that by now, but every time you attempted to advance he pulled back and went a little more slowly.

“Let me see that pretty face of yours…” his voice was darker and husky. The attempt to swallow back did nothing and you were sure at this point your face looked a mess but the moment you turned so he could get a good look, his fingers pushed against the fabric and your aching nub.

Eyes wide with tears from need, drool starting to trail down the corners of your mouth, and all he could do was grin at you. The cracked smile and dark coal eyes staring at this perfect face of desperate need and he allowed his fingers to gently pinch and roll the bud within them. The friction causing you to whimper and moan and struggle to swallow as he watched your face become a mess.

“There we go… perfect.” He whispered as he watched a single drop fall from your chin to your breasts. “Perfect…” he repeated in almost a reverent tone. Right now you felt anything BUT perfect but just the look on his face, the eyes flickering across your eyes, lips, the gag in your mouth, the shine of the drool as it reflected the soft orange hue… it was enough to make you believe you were perfect.

“Bend over,” his voice was soft as he removed his hand and trailed it along your panty line to your ass. Leaning forward, you allowed your body to rest across the desk. It was just wide enough that your upper body could fit while still being in a good position but your head hung over the other edge.

“What a view,” the tone again was filled with admiration as he stood behind. Tilting his head to one side and looking from your ass to face as his fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly up and down. Gripping the edge of the desk you looked over your shoulder, allowing him a chance to truly admire just what was laid out for him. The slickness from your sex threatened to trail down the inside of your legs from the earlier teasing.

“Shall we begin?”

Unlike his own clothing which he had removed with slow teasing determination there was no grace when it came to your own. He didn’t bother removing them, tugging them firmly to one side and guiding his cock to rub against the wet folds. Whimpers escaped from behind the gag as you pushed back, wanting just a little… just the tip to enter but he held firm.

It was amusing to him that you were this needy. The constant attempts to get him to fuck you just because he was enjoying his time. Rubbing the tip up and down the slit, he purposely would catch it against your nub and rub against you.

Each breath was agony as fingers grabbed at the desk. Every time he made a pass it felt like another tear would threaten to escape. Yet you couldn’t beg. You couldn’t do anything but moan and writhe and want to ride him.

Sweet bliss came when he lined himself up, rubbing the head one last time against the opening before thrusting in deeply without warning. A moan escaping your throat so loud you were sure the patrons above heard you. Hell the whole underground probably heard you.

“Is that what you fucking wanted human?” His voice was dark as he leaned over, lips hovering over your shoulder as he held himself inside you.

Nodding your head, you tried to push back into him, to make him go deeper but there was no room between the two of you. There was no way to move without him pulling back. He had you completely pinned and all you grasped at the tables edge and whimpered.

It was difficult to see his face, yours pressed firmly to one side the best you could on the desk as he continued to stay still, as if waiting for something. A frustrated grunt all you could do as you went to get up but stopped at his chuckles. Two fingers moved to that bud again. Rubbing in slow circles and causing your walls to twitch around him as the stimulation caused tears to start running freely. So cruel. He was so cruel.

Only when the tears started did he pull back and gently start rocking into your hips. Tilting his head to one side to give him a better view of your face as he leaned over and humped you into the desk. The gentle motion and the fingers that continued their slow circle made your legs shake and threaten to give up supporting you. It wasn’t like they were doing much anyways but you liked pretending.

Body tightening, you could feel yourself nearly gush as each pass over your clit sent you closer and closer to a climax. Just as you reached the top, Grillby withdrew his fingers and smirked. Leaning up and running the hand with your juices down your spine. The entire time he held himself, just the tip again inside of you as you started to writhe in frustration.

Tears running freely now as you pushed back, only to feel him slip free and make you feel so incredibly empty. A howl of frustration was barely muted as you pushed yourself to shaky feet and turned to look at him. How fucking DARE he get you so close to the edge and then stop!

Standing there with a smug smile you thought were sure only Grillby and his copies could manage you wanted to shove him down and take the pleasure he had so rudely ripped away.

Apparently the howl in frustration had caught the attention of someone else as well. The door to the office swung open quickly and there stood the indigo flame with blue eyes narrowed at what he deemed his lesser copy.

“So nice of you to join us.” Grillby mentioned casually as he looked over at the man in the doorway. The smug look never escaping as you slowly sank to your knees, your legs no longer willing to support your body. Tears in your eyes as one hand went to your clit, trying to regain that feeling but whimpering from every touch due to just how sensitive everything was.

“Nuh uh uh darling…” He walked over, reaching down and grabbing both of your wrists and pulling them away from your own body. The orange flame standing behind you with his ass pressed against the surface of his desk. You raised your face, looking up at the furious appearance of your normal flamed lover as it was obvious the whole concept of ‘wait until I get back’ was lost on you.

“What… the… FUCK.” Fellby growled out as his eyes took in the sight. Closing the door behind him, he stalked over and was eye to eye with Grillby. Which made you cock to face with your darling. You could nearly smell the musky scent he always seemed to give off when he was in the mood.

“Matchstick… what do you think you are doing?! This wasn’t the deal.” Reach out he grabbed the back of your head, tugging it back to make you look up at the purple flamed monster as he studied your face.

“I believe the deal was for me to fuck her.” Grillby shrugged as he released your wrists. Immediately your hands went to Fellby’s pants and tugged at the waistband in a silent plea.

Your hands were slapped away before he shoved a finger into Grillby’s chest to help punctuate his next point. “When… I… am… here.” He growled as his finger dug in with each word before grabbing your hands and tugging you to your feet.

“I was here. Am I not a copy of you?” At this point he was just having fun irritating his more volatile self as you were basically ignored. The two men staring each other down over your head.

Stomping a foot in agitation, you reached up and pulled the ball gag from your mouth. “Seriously? Will you two just… chill? Wasn’t this about ME?” The gag dangled around your neck, the leather binding having been stretched out from your frustration and tugging at it to get it off.


End file.
